Warrior Epic
Warrior Epic is a free-to-play online action RPG, in which players assume command of a wide variety of Warriors through solo, PvP, and multiplayer dungeon raiding adventures. It is a micro-transaction based game, meaning there is no charge to download and no monthly fee required to play. However, there will be a variety of purchase options for those who wish to further enhance their player experience. A complete list of micro-transaction items will be available closer to the launch of the game. WARRIOR EPIC HAS NOW BEEN DROPPED BY TRUE GAMES AND WILL NO LONGER BE OPEN FOR PLAY. Synopsis Once there was a utopia of peace and abundance. But this tranquility abruptly ended when the rulers of the leading nations succame to greed and ambition, using tyranny to destroy the land and enslave its people. 300 years have now passed and the technological feats of the civilized races have all but been forgotten; save for relics which have survived the passing of time. Stories of the Great War that ended civilization still exist from varying perspectives; spread amongst the various warrior tribes whose ancestors survived those dark times. Though the stories may vary from realm to realm, they each share at least one commonality: the rumored existence of a hidden kingdom that flourished in the aftermath. It is said that the few more virtuous leaders of the warring nations set their differences aside and cloistered in an unexplored and wild land. They turned their backs to the inevitable destruction that was to consume their greedy brothers and sisters. They separated themselves from the war; and in secret, began building a new kingdom... the Kingdom of Providence. This kingdom however is no myth. It is as prosperous and awe-inspiring as the legends describe. 300 years after those devastating wars, the new rulers have begun to rebuild what was once lost, and now call upon heroes to serve as "Hall Lords"; protectors of the Kingdom of Providence. Those brave enough to serve as Hall Lords have been tasked with leading an army of warriors into the now feral wilderness to spread word of a new era and to seek out priceless artifacts of lost knowledge. With the inception of this task however, many Providian lords quickly came to realize that they were not the only survivors...the dark power which served as a catalyst to the destruction 300 years ago still lurks in the shadows. It burgeons; its grip still strong on the will of those who have succumbed to the whims of evil. The task is great. Unite under the banner of righteousness. Only then can peace and prosperity return to the people of Providence. http://www.warriorepic.com/about/index.php?p=synopsis&s=Syn Spirit system :Main article: Spirit System The Spirit System offers a player the chance to revive their fallen warrior and use them in a number of different ways to advance through the game. When a warrior dies during an adventure, it turns into spirit form and resides in the sanctuary of the player’s hall. The years of constant war have blurred the line between mortality and the outer realms. This distortion has allowed spirits to be summoned by the player’s living warriors on subsequent adventures where it will unleash devastating attacks on enemies; or be bound to the player’s equipment to imbue the item with special powers. Both the warrior’s class and level affect the spirit’s capabilities. These spirits can also be resurrected back into living form. http://www.gamersdailynews.com/story-9358-Warrior-Epic-Spirit-System-Explained.html Warrior Hall :Main article: Warrior Hall The Warrior Hall is essentially the player’s stronghold. Here, players will strategize for their next quests and missions, add and customize various rooms in the Hall (resulting in upgrades for the warriors and skills), extensively customize warrior equipment, weapons, etc. Various wings in the Hall serve a particular purpose with options to expand and build new rooms for further enhancement. http://www.warriorepic.com/about/index.php?p=faq&s=Faq External link *Official website Category:Content